


I'm Jealous

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Uhhh if you’re feeling inspired maybe Javi gets a little jealous and smut ensues?
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I'm Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, drinking, swearing, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Uhhh if you’re feeling inspired maybe Javi gets a little jealous and smut ensues?

Javier lies beneath you panting as he tries to catch his breath, while you dismount him and roll onto your back, closing your eyes and inhaling as your heartbeat slows to a normal pace. You feel the bed shift as Javi sits up and reaches for his cigarettes. Lighting up, he holds one in front of you as an offer, shaking your head he tosses it back on his nightstand while you stand up, getting dressed before heading back to your apartment.

“What are you doing?” Javi asks, watching you put your pants and shirt on.

“Going home to sleep,” you reply stuffing your panties into your pocket while wadding your bra up and stuffing it into your shoes seeing as how you’re just going to shower when you get home and change anyway.

“You can spend the night you know,” he remarks, his eyes roaming your body as you pick up your shoes and head to the door.

“I know, but I like sleeping in my bed,” you respond opening the door and walking out, “goodnight.”

Walking across the hall, you open your door and shut it locking up for the night as you head to the shower. You’ve worked with Javier for almost 5 years, at first he was opposed to you helping him with his cases, trying to use you as his secretary, but you didn’t let that behavior fly. At one point, the two of you got in an argument and you couldn’t help yourself, you let your fist fly out and hit him in the face, shutting him up for good, and earning a loud roaring laugh from Carrillo. After that, he began to show you a little more respect, especially when he saw how capable you were on the job and how you tackled a man twice your size. After three years of working together, the two of you started a friend with benefits relationship, casual sex between two friends who understand that you’re going to sleep with others. There was never any judgment or jealousy, it was the perfect arrangement.

The next day, while you were filling your coffee cup with the horrible embassy coffee, CIA agent Harris joined you striking up a conversation.

“You’d think being in Columbia they’d serve better coffee than this here,” he jokes smiling down at you.

“Now why on earth would our government bother letting us have anything good?” You respond smirking back, raking over his body with your eyes. He’s definitely good looking, tall, and beautiful with dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a smile to die for.

“True…so…I was ah…wondering if you’d like to get a drink?” Harris asks you, giving you a panty-dropping smile, that you’re sure makes most women weak in the knees.

“Sure, why not,” you reply with a shrug, while you don’t see any type of relationship forming with him, you can see a few wild nights between the sheets happening. Picking up a second cup of coffee for Javier, you nod to Harris, “how about tonight, as long as nothing exciting happens?”

“That sounds great,” he calls after you.

Arriving at Javier’s desk, you place his coffee down before sitting in your chair and sighing at the amount of mindless paperwork sitting in front of you.

“You know, we may be able to do some more work to catch Escobar if we didn’t have to fuck around with all this crap. I swear there’s probably a form in here wanting to know how many times a day we take a piss.” You grumble, trying your best to avoid doing the paperwork.

“What were you talking about over there?” Javier asks, staring at you intensely.

“Over where?”

“The coffee machine.”

“Oh, Harris invited me out for drinks.”

“Really?! Did you say yes?”

“Yep.”

“He’s not your type.”

“I know, but I figure I can get a few free drinks and some decent sex for a little while before sending him on his way.”

Javier shakes his head before looking back at his own work.

“You have a problem and need help.” He chuckles trying not to look at you.

“But it’s a good problem, unlike this mess,” you state motioning your arms over the pile of papers on your desk.

“A necessary burden of the job.”

“Bullshit, if I wanted to become a paper pusher I’d have applied for that job but instead I’m stuck…” your voice trails off as you notice an odd paper sticking out of the overflowing paper after accidentally pushing the stack over. Looking through the rest of your papers, you keep pulling more and more of these unwanted forms from your work, had you not noticed it now you never would have, which makes you look through the files already done and sure enough, these cursed papers are hiding there as well.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” You scream as Javier slowly makes his way to the door, not quite reaching it before you round on him, face red with rage and hand gripping the papers in both hands, “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SNEAKING YOUR WORK INTO MINE?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Javier starts, slowly turning to you with a smug smirk on his face that makes you want to punch him. “Maybe…5 years.”

“Five years…five years…five FUCKING YEARS.” You go suddenly quiet and stare at him, pursing your lips before continuing, “I may have to kill you for this.” You state, sitting down on your chair tapping your desk with your fingers, watching him like a predator watches its prey, as he goes to sit back down.

“I don’t like that you’re so quiet,” he says sitting in his chair, earning an eyebrow raise from you.

“I’m focusing on the hold I have over you right now,” you reply smiling with an evil glint in your eye.

“What hold? You have nothing on me.”

“Ohhh…but I do, see when we started our _arrangement_ , we agreed that we could call favors every two months, you’ve used yours, I haven’t.”

“No! That’s not fair. NO!”

“Yes!” You laugh standing up and gathering every piece of paper on your desk.

“No, I’ll do anything.”

“And you are,” You reply walking to his desk with everything.

“Please no,” Javier groans in defeat as you set it all down in front of him.

“Have fun doing all my paperwork, consider it 5 years’ worth of payback.”

Groaning again, Javier slowly begins sorting through your work while you prop your feet up on your desk, smiling as you watch him practically die a little at the stacks of forms and reports in front of him. Just as he begins, Steve barges in letting you know they have a lead on a drug house and if you want in you need to leave now.

“You lucked out today,” you hiss at Javier with humor in your voice, “but it’s gonna stay there until you do it.”

“Uh,” he groans, “we need to remake these rules.”

____________________________________________________________

After work, you met Harris at a bar near the embassy, he wasn’t as dull or uptight as you thought he’d be, but you let him know that you did not want a relationship with anyone at this point. While he understood and looked slightly dejected, you did offer to take him home for the night. It wasn’t long after you entered a friend with benefits relationship with him as well, allowing you to give up random bar hookups altogether, which you didn’t mind at all.

During this time, Javier seemed to pull away from you. He wasn’t as talkative and refused to verbally spar with you. While the sex remained an active part of your relationship with him, it became more intense between the two of you. You didn’t know how to explain it, but something changed and you couldn’t place it, but you sure as hell enjoyed it.

“He’s jealous,” Connie says one night while the two of you are drinking margaritas over dinner.

“Who’s jealous?” You ask, looking around, trying to see who she’s talking about.

“Javi, he’s jealous of your relationship with Harris.” She smirks before downing another glass and refilling it with the pitcher.

“Why would he b-”

“Because he likes you and wants to be the only one if you noticed his prostitute rendezvous have slowed down significantly.”

“You’re insane,” you snort out before arguing the rest of dinner with her about it.

After dragging her home and depositing a very drunk Connie into Steve’s waiting arms, you head to your apartment, but somehow find yourself in front of Javier’s apartment with his door opening, finding a very confused and shirtless Javier standing in front of you.

“Huh.” You sigh, trying to figure out why you came here.

“Are you just going to stand there letting all the cold air out, or are you going to come in?” Javier asks opening the door more.

Walking in, you drop your purse on the floor and kick your shoes off, walking to the couch and resting against the back you watch as he walks closer to you.

“Why are you pulling away?” You ask.

“What?” He questions, confused by what you mean.

“You’re practically ignoring me unless we’re having sex.” You growl at him, getting angry about the fact that you’re no longer the same together.

“Why does it matter?”

“Cause we’re partners, and possibly friends, and adults, you need to get your head out of your ass and act like an adult instead of ignoring me like a child who had his cookie stolen.” You practically shout at him, angry about his treatment now.

“It doesn’t matter.” He mumbles.

“Oh for fuck sake,” you sigh before standing up and walking to the door, “fine, fuck you, you immature child.”

“I’m jealous,” Javier yells at you, causing you to freeze with your hand on the doorknob. “I’m jealous that you’re fucking him, okay. I didn’t like those other guys, but it was fine cause you never saw them again, but now he’s a regular, and I’m jealous.” You can feel his breath on the back of your neck as he presses against you, whispering in your ear. “I want to be the only one who gets to be inside you.”

Spinning you around, Javier crashes his lips against you, kissing you with everything he has.

“You’re mine,” he growls.

In a heartbeat, you grab him by his throat, placing a little pressure on it, hearing him hiss and moan at the feeling, you push him back against the wall.

“I’m no one’s, but my own!” You snarl, moving your lips close to his, “You have no claim on me,” letting your lips barely brush against his, you hear his breathing hitch as his eyes begin to shut, “unless you’re mine as well.”

“Yes,” he breathes out, trying to move his head to kiss you, but you keep him in place.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to touch me,” he groans as you scrape your fingers down his chest, playing with the waistband of his pants.

“Where?”

“My cock, please,” he hisses as your hand dives into his pants. You begin removing your hand from his throat but Javi stops you, “no,” he yells, “keep it there.”

Grinning, you pull your hand out of his pants to unzip them and push them down his legs. Returning your hand to his cock, you grip him tight causing a groan from deep in his chest. Right now you have the need to be rough, not gentle, wanting to work out all the frustration that he caused you over the past 2 months.

Releasing him, you hold your hand to his mouth and tell him to lick, once he does, you return it to his cock, squeezing him as you stroke him up and down, rolling your fingers around his tip when you reach it before going back to moving up and down his length. He begins bucking his hips against your hand but you hold still and press your body against his, holding him in place.

“Did I say you can move?” You question, letting him know he’s not allowed to with just one look.

When you’re sure he won’t continue moving you continue stroking him, feeling his precum run down your arm as he becomes more and more turned on. Stopping suddenly you let him go and back away.

“Lay down,” you command him and watch as he pulls his pants off, lying on the floor. Stripping off your clothes, you straddle him, hovering over his rock hard cock, looking at him for permission. When he nods to you, you sink onto his cock fast, immediately rocking and lifting yourself as fast as you can, he was so close to coming before you stopped that you need to catch up before he releases. Reaching down to rub your clit, Javi bats your hand away and does it for you.

“I’m close baby,” he groans, “keep going faster, I want you to come with me.”

You move as fast as you can as your body tenses and your orgasm washes over you. In the back of your mind, you can feel warmth spread inside you from Javi’s release and you shudder as you come down.

“Fuck,” you moan as you start to roll off Javi, only to be pulled back on top of him. “That was good.”

“We should talk,” he begins as he strokes your back.

“About what?” You question standing up, sighing as he slips out of you.

“About what I said, about us,” he sits up and watches you pour two drinks before handing him one and sitting next to him.

“Do you honestly think anything is going to work between us in a romantic relationship?”

“Yes.”

“How?” You ask laughing at the absurd thought of that happening.

“What do you mean?”

“Javi, you sleep around for information and fun, in a causal relationship, that’s fine, but in a real one, I won’t tolerate that.”

“I can do that.”

“You honestly think that don’t you?” He nods and you shake your head before looking back at him, “fine, we can try, but the first screw up, we are done, understood?”

“Understood. Now, what do you say we seal the deal with round 2?”

“Sounds good.”

Javier grabs your hand and pushes you to the couch bending you over the arm before mounting you and thrusting hard, exciting you to no end. Bouncing your body back to meet him, the only sound is the slap of skin and grunts released from Javier every time he connects with you. As your orgasm builds inside of you, your eyes begin to roll back in pleasure when Javi suddenly pulls out, lifts you up, and throws you over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” You groan feeling agitated by the loss of him inside you.

“Putting you on the bed,” he responds laying you down on his bed before crawling over you, kissing his way up from your belly button.

When Javier reaches your neck, he begins biting and sucking, moving to your shoulder and making sure he leaves marks there before slowly moving to your nipple, sucking it into his mouth. He slowly moves his fingers to your core, teasing your lips.

“Fuck, Javi,” you breathe, bucking your hips so his fingers enter you, “I need you so bad right now.”

Your response is a chuckle and a nip on your swollen nipple before he moves to the next one. Javi’s fingers are moving inside you vigorously as he curls them to hit your g-spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body.

“Fuck me, please,” you gasp in pleasure as he hits your g-spot again, “I need less teasing and more orgasming.”

Removing his fingers, Javier realigns himself with your core. He quickly reenters you and holds still, despite your urging for him to move, he remains stationary and waits for you to relax before he slowly begins thrusting in and out, kissing your lips. He continues to gently love you, pushing the two of you closer to orgasm as you happily allow him to lavish your body with his affection.

While he begins moving faster, you think ‘ _this may work or it may not, either way, it will be fun._ ’

“Are you ok?” He asks you afterward, cigarette in his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You sigh in pleasure as spasms of pleasure still rack your body and your core pulses around nothing.

“Do you want to talk?”

“Tomorrow, now let’s just relax.”

“Spend the night?” He asks, moving against you before whispering, “please.”

“Yeah, I can stay.”


End file.
